Campfire Stories
by Drownedinlight
Summary: Kakashi takes ol' team seven on a camping trip in the mountains. Story in a nutshell: Both of the boys loose all control and try to take Sakura. SasuSakuNaru My first Love Triangle! Yay! Review, please! It's my motivation to update! Mild lemons
1. Ramen

Campfire Stories 

By Tsuki

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

AN: Okay, well, while all of you are writing stories about the summer _beach_ time, I think of summer a tad differently (mainly cuz I don't live near a beach…) I think summer camping! So… Kakashi takes Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto on a camping trip in the mountains near Konoha (are there any?). They are still team seven, but much older (okay, not much… they're 17-18). Ooh… what kind of stuff happens there? SasuSakuNaru YAY! My first love triangle fic! R&R or else I won't continue! (Reviews are my motivation to continue a story, so if you don't review, I don't update) Oh, yes, and any crap I make up in this (mainly about the ranks), don't flame or hate me. I need it to sound convincing, okay?

Chapter 1: Ramen

"Kakashi-sensei… the idea of taking us on vacation was very kind of you…" whined Sakura, "…but to the mountains? …Camping? Why can't we go to some luxourious hotel where they do all the work for us?"

Kakashi looked up from his favorite little pink book—a new volume had just come out. "Hm… well, I've always enjoyed camping. Besides, jonin can take good care of themselves, right?"

"Which brings us to the next point…" started Naruto, "Why are you still babysitting us when we're jonin? I mean, as you said, jonin can take care of themselves, right? And plus, your eagle ANBU mask is starting to kinda scare me."

"Is it?" Kakashi scratched his head. "I'm grown quite fond of it."

Yes, that was it. Kakashi was now an ANBU captain, but he never got tired of… er… for the lack of a better term, _babysitting_, old team seven. Now, team seven had all advanced to jonin about a year and a half ago, way ahead of all the other chunins in their class. They only reason, however, that they advanced was due to their undying teamwork. So, the hokage had decided to keep them as one of the few team of jonin that went on the high-ranked A missions together. Not that all jonin didn't mostly do A-ranked missions, but the teamed jonins tend to do the harder ones.

"Well… I guess I brought you here because," explained Kakashi, completely ingoring Naruto's first question, "Next week you're all getting assigned a genin team, right? So we'll all be split up and busy all the time. This is sort of our last trip together, right?"

Sakura and Naruto sighed. "Hai…" they groaned.

Sasuke just walked quietly beside them. Through the past few years, he had grown even more distant, if possible, from his team, especially Sakura. This was mostly because he had started to recognize her as a woman and didn't want to start anything between them until he had avenged his clan.

Sakura had really well developed. Almost every guy in Konoha was trying to be her suiter or lover, but she ignored them all. She still only had eyes for Sasuke. However, she had become really good friends with Naruto. They were often seen hanging out together, which caused quite a few rumors.

Naruto had really changed as well. He had accomplished his goal of earning everyone's respect. Being one of the first chunins of his class to become jonin, a lot more people recognized him. They wouldn't call him names or ignore him. Most people would even say high to him on the streets. Unfortunately, none of the girls liked him the way they _loved_ Sasuke, who still had a fanclub.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what are you thinking?" asked Sakura, completely interrupting his thoughts.

"How annoying you are," he grunted.

As much as she should have been insulted, Sakura was overjoyed. "You were thinking about me, Sasuke?" She flushed red with excitement.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Mou… why are you always so grumpy?" whined Sakura.

Sasuke took one glance at her beautiful green eyes and immediately turned away, blushing. "B-because you're always bugging me."

Kakashi noticed Sasuke blushing and came in for the save. "Hey, Sakura, will you go and get some wood? I think we'll stop here and make some lunch."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with a look that said _Thanks for the save, but I still hate you_.

Kakashi just rubbed his read and walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, why don't you make some ramen for us all when Sakura comes back?" he asked.

Naruto ecstatically agreed.

Sakura came back a few minutes later and Naruto began cooking right away.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, this is a really nice place right. Why don't we just set up camp here?" suggested Sakura, taking a deep breath of the crisp mountain air.

"Good idea, Sakura. Take over the cooking. Naruto, Sasuke, you two start setting up," ordered Kakashi.

Sasuke agreed with the usual "hn."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Sakura sighed when she heard them back to their old name-calling. She started putting the ramen into the bowls and saw Kakashi talking to an actual eagle (I say it in that way because he has an eagle mask, too…).

She shrugged it off and continued pouring the soup.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, how much do you…" she started, but when she looked up, he wasn't there anymore. "Kakashi-sensei?"

That night after dinner, Kakashi still wasn't there.

"Forget about him," said Naruto, "he probably won't come back."

Frowning, Sakura nodded. "Hey, the fire's running low on wood. Naruto, come with me to get some more."

He immediately got up, delighted Sakura would ask such a thing of him.

They walked in silence. "Ne, Sakura-chan. I've been wondering… what is it you see in Sasuke?"

Sakura was a little surprised by his question and blushed. "W-well… as much as he is cold, he really is kind inside. He's always there to help us when we're in trouble, and deep down I know he really cares about team seven. If he didn't, he wouldn't have ever returned to Konoha. And he's also… really handsome. He's become really muscular through all of his training…"

Naruto looked down before asking the next question. "Anno… Sakura-chan… what do you think of me?"

Sakura blushed and looked at him. "Wh-what…?"

"I…I've been wondering and stuff…"

Sakura's blush returned to her normal skin and she smiled. "Well, Naruto-kun… you're not a child anymore. You've really grown into a man. You've also become really muscular and… anno… _handsome_. You're a heck of a lot stronger than when we were chunin. Also, you still keep the dream to become hokage. I really admire that. You're really on the road to do so."

_You're really… handsome…_ the words kept repeating themselves in Naruto's head. He blushed madly.

"A-a-a-anno… wh-what is your goal to become, Sakura-ch-chan?" Naruto asked to change the subject.

Sakura was slightly flustered. "Well… I wanna become an ANBU captain and prove that I'm not weak."

"Sakura-chan, nobody thinks you're weak," Naruto said, grabbing her by the shoulders, "You're the first girl in our class to become jonin, that's not being weak."

"S-Sasuke-kun still thinks I'm weak."

"Forget what he thinks, then," said Naruto. Before he could stop himself, his brushed his lips against hers. Much to both his and her surprise, Sakura kissed him back and deepened the kiss.

She pulled away quickly after. "N-Naruto-kun… we shouldn't…"

Naruto nodded. They walked back most of the way in silence. Right before they reached camp, he spoke up.

"Sakura-chan... I-I'm sorry. I'm not sure what came over me," he appologized.

"I…it's okay, Naruto-kun. Let's just forget it ever happened, okay?"

They both smiled and went back to camp.

"What were you doing, dobe," snapped Sasuke when they came back.

"I was having some long-deserved _alone_ time with Sakura-chan, teme! Something you're too dense to get," Naruto hissed right back.

Sakura blushed. "I-I'm going to get ready for bed…" she mumbled before going into her tent.

"Yeah, and what did she do, dobe? Talk to you? _Kiss you_?" said Sasuke in his monotone, but laughing histerically inside.

Naruto blushed and looked away.

Inner Sasuke stoopd baffled. _No way! She wouldn't! She still loves me, doesn't she!_

_Shut up_, Sasuke ordered himself, _it's not like I care about who she dates anyway. _

_Yes you do. You want her to date _you, his inner-self retorted. Sasuke shook it off.

By the time he was done arguing with himself, Naruto had retreated himself to his tent.

_Go ask her if she did_, inner-Sasuke commanded, _you know you want to. _

_Even if I do_, he shouted back, _I'm not going to!_

But before he could stop, inner-Sasuke had come out and was entering Sasuke's tent without asking her first.

Sakura let out a small shriek. "S-Sasuke-kun!" She was in a very short and revealing silk night gown.

Inner-Sasuke, who was right now outer-Sasuke, grinned widely at the site. His eyes hungrily searched her body up and down.

Even though she loved it, this… different… Sasuke somewhat frightened her. For a second, she thought Naruto might have changed into Sasuke, but not even he would do this. _So who is this?_

"S-Sasuke-kun… please stop staring at me… what are you even doing in here?"

_You goddamned bastard! Stop! _outer-Sasuke-who-was-now-inner-Sasuke shouted to inner-Sasuke-who-was-now-outer-Sasuke.

Inner-Sasuke-who-was-now-outer-Sasuke smirked and leaned towards Sakura, who was by now redder than a fire truck.

"S-Sasuke-k-k-kun…" she muttered before her lips were caught by his.

Outer-Sasuke-who-was-now-inner-Sasuke was yelling in outrage. _OH SHIT! STOP IT NOW! You'll give her the wrong idea!_

Inner-Sasuke-who-was-now-outer-Sasuke grinned inwardly in triumph. _And what wrong idea would that be? I'm only helping you get what you've wanted for so long…_

_Even if I have, I don't have time for a girl! _

_You can make time. We can. We're the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. _

_No, I am. Now get out of here and let me handle this!_

Inner-Sasuke-who-was-now-outer-Sasuke smirked and then return to the inside.

Sasuke was about to break the kiss right then when he saw Sakura close her eyes and deepen the kiss. He involuntarily wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

She was surprised at first, but soon had her arms around his neck.

They both mutually broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she whimpered heatedly. She was completely flustered.

Sasuke had lost complete control of himself. He pushed her down onto her sleeping bag and fiercly captured her lips once again. She let out a small moan, which motivated him further. She nervously opened her mouth and he dove right in.

Sasuke slowly trailed his kisses down her neck. Sakura was running her fingers through his hair.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura moaned in complete pleasure.

Sasuke was kissing her collarbone when the zipper for Sakura's tent came down.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, can I borrow…" Naruto was in shock. The two had stop their heated scene. Sasuke gave Naruto an icy glare. He got right up and walked out to his own tent.

Sakura was breathing heavily. Sweat pouring down her entire body. If Naruto hadn't come in, what would have happened…?

"What… Sakura-chan…" whispered Naruto. He was inwardly hurt, but didn't show it. On the outside his eyes feasted on her silk dress. It had become to wet with sweat that he could see everything underneath… thank god she wasn't wearing lingerie.

Naruto flushed red then left, closing the flustered girl's tent.

In the exact position Sasuke left her, she fell asleep, still being able to feel his kisses all over her…

AN: Nya! I randomly thought of this. When I had originally thought of this, that last scene certainly wasn't in mind. It sorta just… happened. Tehehe.

Okay, so, review, onegai! If you don't review, I won't update! And if you do review, as I have before, I'll be sure to give you a special thanks and mention your name in the next chapter.

REVIEW NOW!


	2. Eggs and Potatoes

Campfire Stories

By Tsuki

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

AN: I'm pretty quick to update this one. Yay for me. I want to thank **gaara sasuke neji lover**, **Cassia-17**, **blackXheart**, **Shadow Kitsune-sama**, **Inu15kags**, and **JustPlainPeachy** for reviewing chapter one! I love you three to death! Tehehe, I'm going to name all the chapters after foods. D

Chapter 2: Eggs and Potatoes

Sakura got up early the next morning to make breakfast. She was still flustered from the previous night. She began chopping and cooking potatoes to go with the eggs she was making.

_A kiss from Naruto-kun and with Sasuke-kun… did we almost…_ Sakura shook her head.

_HELL YEAH! We so did Sakura, you know it was going to happen if goddamned Naruto hadn't butted in!_ screamed inner Sakura.

Sakura blushed. She couldn't agrue. It _was_ going to have happened.

"Stupid Naruto-kun," she mumbled to herself.

She heard a tent open. Sakura snapped her head around.

_Oh, kami…_

"M-m-m-m-morning… S-S-S-S-Sasuke-kun…" stuttered Sakura.

"Hn."

He simply took a plate of food and began eating.

_He's acting as if nothing happened_, thought Sakura.

_HOW DARE HE!_ inner Sakura raged, _WE ALMOST HAD SEX! FUCKING SEX! HOW CAN HE ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!_

"A-anno… d-did you sleep well last night, S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura nervously asked.

"Hn."

Sakura sighed and began eating as well. _Talking to him is useless, I guess_, she thought sadly.

"Sakura."

Sakura's head shot up. "H-hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we go for a walk in the woods?" he said in his monotone, not looking at her once. He stared at his empty plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"S-So what did you want to talk about?" mumbled Sakura. She was so nervous about being alone with Sasuke that she could barely talk straight.

"Last night," he said simply, as if heatedly making out was so common and everyone talked about it casually.

Sakura turned dark red. _So he remembers…_

_HELL YEAH!_ screamed inner Sakura in triumph.

"Anno… what a-about it?"

Sasuke stopped walking. Sakura soon did, too. "That… what happened… I… I'm not sure if that was really me doing all that to you." _Keep your cool_, he ordered himself.

_Don't lie. I left. That was _all_ you last night! I just got the party started_, stated inner Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" whined Sakura disappointedly.

"I… anno…" _Shit, I'm losing it!_ "I'm sorry if I did anything… rash…"

He turned a little pink when he finally realized what she was wearing. It was her jonin uniform. He had never really looked at her good enough to realize what it was. She wore a mesh top (like Anko) and only a breast plate over it. She had on skin-tight black shorts on and simple boots.

She looked… _sexy_.

_Oh, kami, what am I thinking!_

"Anno… you didn't. Do you remember anything?" asked Sakura innocently.

"Yeah. Most of it," said Sasuke, trying to keep his monotone.

Sakura blushed.

"Why… did you do that, Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't have an answer. _Shit_.

_Tell her it was lust… tell her you love her and always have… tell her you want her to be yours…_ chanted inner Sasuke.

_Shut the fuck up!_ Sasuke snapped back.

"…Sasuke-kun?"

"It was mountain fever."

Sakura's jaw dropped low. So low it almost fell off. _What the hell is mountain fever! Where the fuck did that come from?_

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

Sakura sighed deeply. "You're a terrible liar."

Sasuke was in shock wondering how she knew he was lying. She took the chance as cupped her hands around his face. Their lips met nervously. But slowly they began to remember each other from the previous night. Sakura pushed up on her heels and deepened the kiss greatly. She wasn't going to loose this chance, hell no. The fire had started. And no way either one wanted to douse it one little bit.

Sasuke put his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her body up against his own. She put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his soft raven hair.

Inner Sasuke and inner Sakura were heatedly making love to each other on the forest floor while the real ones lagged in the kissing.

Sasuke's tongue begged entrance into Sakura's mouth. She wanted to tease him, so she kept it shut tight until he wrenched it open himself. Happily, her tongue greeted his and they played together.

Sakura suddenly broke the kiss, heaving for air. As she deeply inhaled the crisp morning air, Sasuke was leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Sakura moaned loudly in pleasure. This excited Sasuke and he began kissed what was through her mesh top.

Naruto yawned and got out of his tent. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan, teme. Anno… is anyone here?"

Naruto found a plate of cold food with a note attached to the plastic fork. It read:

_Naruto-kun,_

_I went for a walk in the woods with Sasuke at about nine. We shouldn't be gone long—it's just a quick talk to walk off breakfast. I hope yours isn't too cold when you get it. _

_Love,_

Sakura 

Naruto looked at his watch and sighed. It was ten thirty. _Quick walk my ass_, he thought. He stormed into the woods, expecting exactly what he found.

Sakura was up against a tree, topless. Against her was none other than Sasuke, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, teme, Sakura-chan, would you cut it out already! You don't need to eat each other for kami's sake!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke pulled away from the girl right away, but stood in front of her so Naruto wouldn't see anything. She blushed madly and quickly put her mesh top and breastplate back on.

"G-Gomen nasai, Naruto-kun," she muttered, stepping out from behind Sasuke.

"Take her back to camp, dobe. I'm going to look for a lake or river or something," announced Sasuke, who disappeared. _Yup, I lost it completely_.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist harshly and dragged her back to camp.

When they got there, Sakura managed to wrench herself free. "Naruto-kun!" she screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_!" he snapped back, "It seems every time I've seen you this trip you've been having sex with Sasuke!"

"WE WERE NOT!" yelled Sakura.

"Tch. If I hadn't come both of those times, you would have lost your virginity to that teme!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"Even if I had!" Sakura drummed, "It would have been okay! You know why! BECAUSE I LOVE SASUKE!"

"WHY IS HE ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT!"

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN CARE!"

"Because…" said Naruto, suddenly sad. A tear carressed his face, followed by more. "…I love you, Sakura-chan. I don't want him to get all the attention. I care about you, too. But your eyes are always on Sasuke and you've never noticed me at all."

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Can I be priveledged as he was, Sakura-chan? Can I kiss you, too?" asked Naruto.

Sakura didn't move, but she closed her eyes. Naruto took it as a yes. He pressed his lips again her with all the passion that was in him for years. Sakura was a bit shocked at first, but let him kiss her. She felt it wasn't fair to have given Sasuke all that she had at not Naruto anything. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, just as she had the previous day. But this time she didn't stop. Naruto pulled her close to him and their tongues began to dance together.

They were both so into it that Naruto pulled her into his tent. She subconciously followed. He immediately pushed her to the ground and began removing her top. He kissed her breasts lustfully.

"Naruto-kun!" she moaned loudly, just as she had for Sasuke.

"Sakura?" a very angry voice snapped.

Sakura's eyes shot open.

"What the hell is this?" shouted Sasuke, obviously pissed. He stormed off into who knows where.

"Don't you dare pull something like that, teme!" shouted Naruto, who ran after him, leaving Sakura to herself.

Sakura dressed herself and went outside, sobbing. She sobbed so much that she fell, unconsious, completely unaware of the heated fight between Sasuke and Naruto that was about to occur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yay. Another chappie done. Two in one night! That's a record for me! Please review—it's my motivation to update!


	3. Just Desserts

Campfire Stories By Tsuki 

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

AN: Meep. Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been really sick and my brain has been fried. Gomenne. This is probably the last chapter. Someone left a review saying Sakura's a whore, and I wanted to reply, but I can't, and annonymous reviewers are too troublesome (am I turning into Shika? xD) So, as of now, I am disabling annonymous reviews. I'm sorry to those of you who wanted to review it, but it was getting annoying. Gomenne!

Chapter 3: Just Desserts

"Sakura? What's wrong?" asked a very gentle, familiar voice.

Though her vision was blurred, Sakura managed to find her grey-haired ANBU sensei in front of her.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…" she sobbed. He brought her to his arms and let her cry on his shoulder, just as a father would.

"What's wrong?" the copy-nija asked again.

"I… I feel like… I feel like I'm some kind of fucked up slut. I betrayed both of them. I let them at their sexual desires and it all ended in pain," she mumbled into the breat plate of Kakashi.

_And why wasn't I here for all of this? I could have written my own Icha Icha Paradise!_ thought the perverted teacher.

"What happened?" he asked, even though he completely knew the answer.

"Twice… Naruto caught me and Sasuke and saved me from losing my v-virginity, and then Sasuke saved Naruto from doing the s-same thing… I just…" whimpered Sakura, tightening her grip on her sensei's chest. "…I don't know what to do anymore!"

"I leave on a mission for one day and look what you get yourself into with them," scolded Kakashi. "Where are those boys, anyway?"

"I… I don't know!" said Sakura, suddenly stopping her tears.

Kakashi looked around. "Go find them."

"What?"

"Jonin can take care of themselves. You got yourself into this, you get yourself out."

"But…"

Kakashi sighed. "Do you love them both?"

"N-no… I only love Sasuke…"

"Then go tell him. Go tell Naruto you don't love him, but you love Sasuke."

"That would hurt him!"

"Would you rather he think you love him?"

"Anno… no, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura with newfound confidence. "I don't. I'll find him and tell him!"

Kakashi ruffled her hair. "You really are growing up," he mentioned before sitting down and pulling out his little pink book.

Sakura sweatdropped before leaving. She took a deep breath and marched off in the direction the boys had left.

…

It seemed she had been walking for almost an hour before she finally found them. And when she did, she hated what she saw.

Naruto was unconsious against a tree, his face stained with blood. Sasuke, also covered in his own blood, was standing over Naruto, a dark purple orb in his hand.

"SASUKE!" screamed Sakura.

Sasuke's head whipped around to the girl's voice. "Sakura. Why are you here?"

"I… need…" Sakura gulped. Maybe she shouldn't after all? "I need to talk to Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a glare and Naruto. "Get up, dobe."

Naruto muttered something inaudible. Sakura ran over to him and used her chakra to heal him, after which she did the same to the reluctant Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "Hn?"

Sakura smiled. "I have to tell you something," she whispered.

Sasuke's glare turned to ice with hatred.

Sakura sat up on the ground. "Naruto-kun, have you ever noticed Hinata? How she can't talk to you straight, how she always blushes when you're around, how she faints when you touch her?"

Naruto slowly sat up as well. "Well, I guess…"

"Naruto-kun, she _loves_ you," said Sakura. "I… I'm not the right one for you, she is. I love you as a brother, Naruto-kun. I don't love you the way Hinata does, I can't. I… I love Sasuke-kun, and you've known that for years. So, take a notice to the girl who hides from you and has loved you since she met you. Go get her and please forget anything we did on this camping trip."

Sasuke smirked. _I got her back_.

Sakura stood up and faced Sasuke. "If you don't want to forgive me, that's fine. But I'm so—"

She was cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers… again. She was shocked.

Sakura broke the kiss and looked at him. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I wasn't expecting what you just said to that dobe," grunted Sasuke before capturing her lips again.

Sakura pushed him off of her. "We should hold off until Naruto gets over me a bit."

Sasuke grinned. "Sakura, will you go out with me?"

Sakura immediately turned a deep shade of pink. "Of course!"

Inner Sakura beamed furiously. _IT TOOK HIM FIVE YEARS TO FINALLY ASK YOU OUT! DAMN WHAT IS WITH HIM! _

Sakura giggled and pecked Sasuke on the cheek.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, let's go back to camp and pack up. We have to be back to Konoha tomorrow," ordered Sakura. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked back to camp with him.

…

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Well that's different."

Sakura giggled and got right to cooking breakfast. "The guys are going to pack up camp while I'm making breakfast and we can leave afterwards."

"O…kay…" muttered Kakashi. He actually… set down Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura giggled again. Yup. She was mental. Completely insane. Why? Sasuke finally asked her out. Not Ino, not some other fangirl, but the numba one fangirl. The girl who's room's style was "Sasuke". The girl who always daydreamed about having hot sex with him. The girl who was on his team for who knows how long. The girl named Sakura. Had been asked out. By Sasuke. Oh, God, is the apacolypse coming?

"Food's done!" Sakura announced some time later.

Naruto and Sasuke, who had just finished packing everything up, went to go eat what she had made: eggs, potatoes, sausage, bacon… and chocolate instant pudding?

"It's the dessert!" explained Sakura when Sasuke gave her the 'are you mental' look.

…

About an hour later, they left and were on the road.

"So, tomorrow we each get assigned a team of genin, just like you did, Kakashi," said Sakura with a hint of excitement.

Kakashi smiled. "Are you going to stick with them until you're an ANBU captain, too?"

"Depends."

"Depends."

"Depends."

All three had said, one after the other.

Sakura smiled and laughed, and Naruto joined her. Sasuke chuckled, but would never laugh.

Yeah, it was a mental scene, but a happy one, nonetheless.

AN: Yeah… And thus concludes this story! But I'm writing an epilouge later, so expect that soon! (Yeah, right, we all know I don't do the whole "soon" thing) x3 I once again am very, very sorry it took me like two weeks to update. I've been sick and lazy. And yes, this is a 3-chapter-story, excluding the epilouge. Sorry about that! And also I'm sorry that this chapter was so short!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is going to review this story, you make me feel loved! I love you!

My next one's gonna be a reality show-fic. O.o Brace yourselves.


	4. Epilouge

Campfire Stories By Tsuki Disclaimer: In first chapter… 

AN: Okay, so here's the epilouge. Sorry that last chapter was rushed. -;; I hope you enjoy the final tidbit of this story!

Epilouge: Starting Anew

Sakura yawned. The phone in her apartment was ringing. "Alright, alright already!" she shouted. She picked up the phone quite harshly. "Hello!" she snapped.

"S-sorry, Sakura-chan! Kakashi said I should call you and remind you to come today. We're getting—"

"Would you shut up, Naruto-kun? I know already! I'll see you at the academy, sheesh." With that, Sakura abrubtly hung up and went back to her bed.

"Sasuke-kun…" she gently cooed, stroking her boyfriend's cheek, who was sleeping on her bed oh so peacefully.

He opened his eyes. "Ohayou." Sasuke sat up on the bed. Sakura slightly blushed at his toned body.

"You're acting like you didn't see me last night at all, Sakura," Sasuke said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He pushed her down and got on top of her. "Need I remind you?" He crushed his lips passionately down on hers.

Sakura broke the kiss and pushed him off of her. "Sasuke-kun, we can't, we have to get to the academy, remember?"

Sasuke smirked and got dressed and ready. "Oh, you ruin all my fun."

Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She was once again wearing her jonin uniform. Sasuke was wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue shorts. Nothing special. Sakura still loved it.

"Ready?" she called from the doorway.

"Hn."

…

At the academy, Iruka had a small number of genin with him in the classroom.

"Genin, welcome your jonin and ninja trainers. You will be assigned in groups of three to them," Iruka announced.

"Iruka-san," whispered Sakura, "why are there only nine?"

"These are the few that excelled, just like your team," Iruka whispered back.

Sakura nodded.

After being assigned their genin, the three jonin took them each to different places outside.

Sakura took her bunch to the bridge.

"Alright. My name is Sakura. I'm a medic kunoichi. I'm your jonin-sensei. Let's start with you, blondie," said Sakura, pointing to a little blonde girl.

She had short blonde hair in a half-ponytail and blood-red eyes. "My name is Tsukiko. I'm the best kunoichi you'll ever see! I'm going to be goddaime Hokage someday!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "I've trained with her. I'm sure you'll be a great girl to take her place."

Tsukiko smirked. Sakura thought she was somewhat like Naruto in a strange way.

The next was a little brown-haired boy. Kinda looked like Neji.

"My name is Shinri," he said nervously, "I hope to one day become an ANBU."

"That's great! But you gotta work hard, got it?" said Sakura.

The boy nodded.

The last was a girl with long, black hair that was held up by two blue ribbons. "My name is Umi," she said cooly, "and I'm much better a kunoichi than _her_."

Sakura giggled.

"What?" snapped Umi.

"It's just… the three of you are exactly like my team of genin was."

They three slightly smiled.

"Alright. So. First day of training, let's go!"

…

Now, that would have been the end, if it weren't for the shortness and a certain reviewer who wanted to know what happens to Hinata and Naruto. It's a little sidestory. A bit OOC on Hinata's part. -;; So, here we goooo!

…

"Hinata-chan! Wait up!" shouted Naruto. The Hyuuga heiress stopped and blushed.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked, checking to see if this was a dream or not.

Naruto remembered the talk with Sakura.

Flashback 

_Sakura sat up on the ground. "Naruto-kun, have you ever noticed Hinata? How she can't talk to you straight, how she always blushes when you're around, how she faints when you touch her?" _

_Naruto slowly sat up as well. "Well, I guess…" _

"_Naruto-kun, she loves you," said Sakura. "I… I'm not the right one for you, she is. I love you as a brother, Naruto-kun. I don't love you the way Hinata does, I can't. I… I love Sasuke-kun, and you've known that for years. So, take a notice to the girl who hides from you and has loved you since she met you." _

End Flashback 

"A-Anno… Naruto-kun… anno… how as your day been?" asked Hinata nervously.

Naruto snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh, my day? I'll tell you, Hinata-chan, kids are real brats."

Hinata giggled. "I take it your day wasn't too great?"

Naruto put his hands behind his back and laughed. "No, was yours any good?"

"I…I passed the jonin exams along with the rest of my team."

"WOW HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed, "THAT'S GREAT!"

Hinata flushed red. "Y-Y-Y-You think…?"

"Yeah, I mean, now we'll _both_ be jonin! How great is that! I'll be able to spend a lot more time with you!"

If possible, Hinata turned darker red. "I…I'd like that…"

…

So, two weeks later, the two had hug out a lot, and were rarely ever seen without each other.

It was time for the Annual Moonlight Yukata Festival. (I just made that up, btw x3) And, of course, Hinata was going with Naruto.

…

"Hinata-chan, how do you like the festival so far?" asked Naruto, about three hours into it.

"I…I love it," she said weakly, looking up at the dark sky.

Naruto noticed this. "Come with me," he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the forest nearby.

He stopped at a large clearing in the trees, which was flooded in moonlight. (I just love this scene in my head—I hope you see what I see, too)

"We can see the stars perfectly from here," he told her, lying down on the soft grass and staring up at the stars.

Hinata gasped at the sight and lay down beside him.

"Naruto… it's beautiful!" exclaimed Hinata, slightly blushing at the night sky before her.

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed. But it wasn't the sky he was looking at, it was the girl laying beside him.

"I had a talk with Sakura on our camping trip," Naruto said, changing the subject, "It's when I finally got over her. She said that she didn't love me, but teme."

"That's terrible!" shouted Hinata, who was now facing him, who was now looking up again.

"But she told me something else, too."

Hinata was left waiting for what Naruto was going to say.

"Sakura said that I should look for the girl who always follows me in the shadows, who can't talk to me straight, who blushes when I'm around, who faints when I touch her. The girl who's loved me since she first met me," explained Naruto.

Hinata looked at him, blushing. "Wh-who?"

Naruto turned to face her. They were now facing each other.

"You," he whispered before capturing her lips on his. "Hinata?"

"H-h-h-h-hai…?"

Naruto leaned to her ear and whispered softly, "I love you too."

AN: Wooooo that was SOOOOO sappy! I liked the side story! So cute! I should attempt a NaruHina one of these days. Yup. Well, this is the end of Campfire Stories! I hope you liked it! Keep a look out for my next story "Finding Reality"! -

Ja ne!

♥ Tsuki


End file.
